


An Adventure in Touch

by lizchan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Era, Humor, M/M, Tattoos, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizchan/pseuds/lizchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes getting a tattoo is the easiest part of your week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Adventure in Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at hpsummersmut

“This is a really stupid idea you know,” Ron said as he and Harry sidled around another corner.

            “You’re channeling Hermione, a few minutes ago you thought this was a great idea,” Harry retorted.  “Now shut up, we need to slip past this opening.”  The two boys waited in silence as shoppers went on their merry way all around them.  When there was a break in foot traffic, Harry and Ron shot out of the alley they were hiding in and made it to their destination; Knockturn Alley. 

“When Mum finds out about this . . .” Ron panted.  Harry shook his head.

            “We’ve made sure she won’t, as long as you keep your clothes on around her.”

            “It’s not like I want to go parading around my house naked! Sometimes the twins steal my clothes!” Ron protested as they walked down the dark street.

* * *

            The storefront was dingy and the sign flashed only occasionally, no one had renewed the spell in quite a while.  But it looked clean on the inside and it also looked like the sort of place where no one would ask questions.  Harry certainly didn’t want anyone to look at him too hard and see through the slight glamour he had on.  It wouldn’t do for the whole wizarding world to know that the Boy Who Lived got a tattoo, especially one with this sort of story behind it.  He had thought about getting a tattoo for a while, he wanted some sort of permanent reminder of all he had been through, but nothing had seemed right until he was telling the story of what had happened fifth year to Charlie.  Then it had all come together.  He and Ron entered the shop and the wizard behind the counter greeted them with a grunt.

            “What do you want?” he asked.

            “Tattoo,” Harry replied.  The man nodded and then pointed at Ron.

            “You getting one too?” he asked.  Ron nodded.  “You boys old enough?” was his next question. 

“Seventh year at Hogwarts,” Ron replied quickly.  It was close enough to the truth.

“Know what you want?” the man asked again, apparently satisfied with the answer.  This time both Harry and Ron nodded.  “Alright.  I’ll do glasses first.”  He led Harry over to a bench and pushed him down.  “What and where?”

            “Arm band.  The phrase, ‘I must not tell lies.’  In red, outlined in black.”  The man started rooting through a case and came back with a wand. 

            “This’ll hurt,” he warned and touched the wand to Harry’s skin.

* * *

            Harry opened his mouth to scream as slim hands grabbed his arm and hauled him into a dark alley.  Before any sound could escape however, Harry was shoved up against the wall and kissed within an inch of his life.  Harry’s fingers tried to grip the shoulders of the person pinning him to the wall, but all they caught was fabric.  The mouth drew back slightly and a familiar voice started speaking.

            “If you want to live Mr. Potter, I suggest you calm down and pretend like you are having a good time.  No one will look twice at a couple of fools in an alley.  However, if you persist in struggling, I can assure you that we will draw unwanted attention from those you are trying to avoid.”

            “Snape?  What the hell are you doing here?” Harry asked.  Snape scoffed.

            “That is really no concern of yours.  Seeing as I am an adult, where I go is my business.  I am interested in knowing why you are here, but this is neither the time nor the place.”  With that, Snape lowered his head again and captured Harry’s lips.  Harry tried to let out a squawk, but Snape took advantage of his open lips and pressed his tongue into Harry’s mouth.  Harry did not have a lot of experience with kissing, he had been busy trying not to die after all, but he was sure that someone would have mentioned how weak your legs got during a kiss.  It was lucky Snape had him pressed up against the wall, or else he would have collapsed on the ground and surely that was noticeable.  But why didn’t they want to be noticed?  What was going on?  Harry tried to wrench his head away again, but only managed to knock it on the wall.   Snape moved his mouth from Harry’s lips to his neck.

            “Idiot boy,” he muttered around Harry’s collarbone. 

            “What . . . what’s going on?” Harry said, trying to distract himself from how his Professor’s mouth felt on his neck and the pain in his skull.  Alley walls are hard. 

            “If I read the situation correctly, you and Mr. Weasley decided to go to Knockturn Alley for some harebrained reason, you drew attention to yourself, which is not a surprise, and someone alerted the Death Eaters.”  Snape paused in his speech to nip sharply at Harry’s throat, which caused Harry’s legs to go weak again and his cock to shoot up.  “As a Death Eater, I was also alerted and suspected an attack.  I told the Headmaster and he _suggested_ that I come rescue you.  The mode of rescue was left up to me.”  Snape moved his mouth from the spot of Harry’s throat he had been working on back to his lips.  Harry could feel the spot beginning to bruise and briefly thought: ‘Snape gave me a hickey’ before Snape started kissing him again and coherent thoughts left Harry’s brain.

           Snape wedged a leg in between Harry’s and pushed him up a little, putting their mouths on a more even level.  Harry moved his arms from gripping Snape’s shoulders to around Snape’s neck, his fingers found that the hair back there was soft and curled.  Even though he had little practice with kissing, Harry was getting the hang of it and was even enjoying it.  It was hot and wet and slippery, but it was fun and did amazing things to his cock.  When Snape began to draw back, Harry whined and tried to follow.  Snape removed his leg and pulled Harry’s arms off of him, gripping them right where Harry had gotten the tattoo.  Harry stifled a whimper and shook his head to try and clear it. 

            “I believe the threat is over Mr. Potter,” Snape said.  He did not look as though he had just spent ten minutes snogging a student, or anyone for that matter.  He looked as he always did in the Potions classroom, unflappable and slightly disgusted.  Harry gulped and knew he looked much less dignified.  He ran a hand through his hair, which only caused it to be more unruly.  Snape snorted at him and grabbed his arm again, thankfully lower than the tattoo. 

            “You will report to the Headmaster immediately upon returning to the Burrow.  Please make no mention of the tactics used to evade notice.”  With that, Snape dropped Harry’s arm and stalked out of the alley.  Harry slumped against the wall and for the first time wondered what had happened to Ron.  He shook his head and squeezed his crotch.  Still very hard.  As Harry set out towards to entrance of Knockturn Alley he tried to think about unsexy things, but his usual buzz kill, Professor Snape, was not having a dampening effect, even when Harry imagined him yelling.  All that did was make him harder and sweat a little.  As Harry crossed back into Diagon Alley he noticed Ron sitting against a wall looking slightly disheveled and touching his lips softly.

            “Hey, what happened to you?” Harry asked.

            “I don’t want to talk about it,” was Ron’s only reply.  Harry helped him up off the ground and together the two of them set off to find the rest of the Weasley clan and act as normally as possible.

* * *

            A few days later Harry was in pain.  The ride back to Hogwarts for their final year was fairly dull, except for the pounding pain and burning sensation in his arm.  Ron said that it had to do with the tattoo and was probably normal, but admitted that his did not hurt after that first day (which both were careful not to mention too much).  By the time the train made it to Hogwarts Harry was ready to go insane.  Hermione insisted that he go see Madame Pomfrey, and Harry finally agreed, after Hermione had spent the entire welcoming feast poking his tattoo. 

            The infirmary was dark and quiet when Harry entered it, but a ward caused a bell to chime and within seconds lights were on and Madame Pomfrey was in front of Harry with a disapproving look on her face.

            “Really Mr. Potter, it’s the first day.  Have you already injured yourself?” she asked as she waved her wand around in diagnosis charms.  Harry blushed.

            “I have not really injured myself.  I just . . . well, gotatattoooverbreakandithurts,” he said quickly. 

            “Ahhh, the follies of youth,” Pomfrey said.  “Well, let’s see it.”  Harry shrugged off his robes and took off his shirt.  The area around the tattoo was bright red and hot to the touch.  Madame Pomfrey waver her wand around his arm for a few moments, then handed Harry his shirt back.

            “The tattoo has become infected.  Unfortunately, the potion needed to cure the infection is fairly rare and I do not stock it.  I believe Professor Snape may have some, and if he does not, he certainly has the ingredients to make it.  I would recommend seeing him, the sooner the better.”  Harry groaned.  Of course he would have to see Snape.  Madame Pomfrey shooed him out of the infirmary with a reminder that the goal in Quidditch was not to hit the ground as hard as possible.  Standing in the corridor outside the infirmary, Harry banged his head on the wall and started down to the dungeons, trying to convince his cock that seeing Snape was a bad thing.

                                                                   

* * *

            Harry approached Professor Snape’s quarters and knocked on his door.  While waiting for an answer he tried not to think about the amazing kisses he had received from the Professor.  However, when one tries not to think about something, it usually means that that’s all you can think about.  As a result, when Snape opened the door Harry was quite hard and slightly panting.  Snape sneered down at him.

            “What are you doing here boy?”  Harry shuffled his feet and tried to draw up some courage.

            “I have an infection and Madame Pomfrey said that you would be able to help with the potion needed to cure it,” Harry said with what he thought was authority.  Snape snorted and leaned against the doorframe.  Harry tried not to look at the picture it made, all long lines and sharp angles.  This was so not helping his rebelling body.

            “What sort of infection, where and what caused it?” Snape shot out.

            “Rare virus, on my arm and um . . . a tattoo caused it,” Harry managed to say to Snape’s shoes.  Snape sighed.

            “I suppose I will have to help you or the Headmaster will invite me over for another chat.  Well, what are you doing loitering about out there?  Come in.”  Harry shuffled past Snape and into his private office.  Snape pointed at a chair and Harry sat in it.  “I will need to see the site of the infection,” Snape said, not quite looking at Harry.  The statement startled Harry, though he wasn’t sure why.  It made sense that Snape had to see it, but without his robes or shirt his erection would be very noticeable.  Snape inhaled sharply and Harry knew he was in for a lecture if he did not move quickly.

            He took off his robes and tossed them on the ground, followed by his shirt.  If anything, his arm looked worse now than it had 15 minutes ago.  He sat back down in the chair and tried to cover his erection without touching it.  Touching only made it worse.  Snape drew his wand and proceeded to do a few of the same spells Madame Pomfrey had performed.  He muttered to himself as he worked and while Harry could not make out the words, Snape’s soft, sensuous voice felt as though it was rubbing all over Harry.  Harry stifled a groan, but not very well; he was going insane being this close to Snape and not doing anything.  It was like that short session a few days ago had flipped a switch in Harry’s brain and now all he could think about was doing that again with Snape and doing more.

            “Are you in pain Mr. Potter?” Snape asked, though not as sharply as he could have.  Harry was still in pain, but he had sort of forgotten about it while being so close to Snape and that voice.  Snape leaned closer and took hold of Harry’s arm, careful to avoid the infection.  Snape’s touch set something off in Harry and he shot out of the chair and leapt onto Snape, propelling both of them into Snape’s desk.

            “Oh Merlin,” Harry whispered as his body lined up with Snape’s, just as it had in that alley way.  Snape made a strangled noise and tried to push Harry off, but Harry lifted himself up slightly and brought his mouth to Snape’s.  The struggle continued for a few more moments, then suddenly Snape surged up, caught Harry in his arms and flipped them around so that Harry was pressed into the desk and Snape was leaning over him.

            “Do you have any idea what you are doing Mr. Potter?” Snape asked in a breathless voice.  Harry shuddered and pressed himself into his teacher even more.

            “I know that I can only think about you when I’m jerking off these days, that the memory of your lips makes me harder than any porn I’ve ever looked at and that if you don’t move off me right now I will come very quickly.”  Harry briefly wondered if someone had slipped something into his pumpkin juice because he was saying everything he was thinking, and that usually led to trouble.  Then he stopped wondering about anything as Snape ground down.  Harry felt Snape’s erection answering many questions and Snape’s lips covering his again.  The two kissed until Harry ran out of breath and had to wrench away.  Snape bent his head to Harry’s ear and started talking softly.

            “You do not know what you do to me boy.  I do not lose control, yet here you are, making me lose it twice within a week.”  He thrust against Harry again and that was it.  Harry came silently, but with his mouth open.  Snape took advantage of that and kissed him again.  Harry lay limply against the desk and kissed back with everything he had as Snape continued to thrust, harder and harder until he finally shuttered and came as well.  The kisses became less frantic as Snape slid off Harry slightly, but not enough to take away his body heat.  Harry did not think of anything while they kissed, but once Snape slid completely off him and stood up; thoughts began to bounce around quickly.  He had assaulted a professor, rubbed off on him and let Snape do the same.  And his pants were wet and sticky.  Harry fell to the floor and covered his face with his hands.

            “Am I to take it that you regret this Mr. Potter?” Snape asked, his voice hard to read.

            “No, I don’t regret it,” Harry said into his hands.  “But I don’t even want to think about how many points you will take and how many detentions I will have.”  Harry felt something move to sit beside him on the floor.

            “I will do nothing,” Snape said quietly.  “I would urge you to go to the Headmaster though and report what I have done to you.  It was quite unacceptable.”

            “What you did to me?” Harry laughed.  “I assaulted you.”  

            “That you did, and in the future you may want to rethink your seduction techniques to not include bruising of the tailbone.  However, I took advantage of the situation and that is not acceptable.”  Harry shook his head and leaned against Snape as much as he thought he could.

            “Let’s just forget it Professor.  I wanted you, you wanted me, what we did was probably wrong and can never happen again, but I know for a fact that it will be my only fantasy for a while.”  Snape said nothing, but brushed some hair out of Harry’s eyes.

            “I believe I have a potion that will deal with the infection,” Snape said, reminding Harry why he had come down to the dungeons in the first place.  “However, it must be administered nightly and I do not believe giving you a large supply of it would be a good idea.  You will have to come here every night so that it can be applied.”  Harry lifted his head and stared.  It sounded like Snape wanted him to come back, like maybe he didn’t regret what had happened any more than Harry did. 

            “I understand,” Harry said carefully.  “What time should I arrive?”

            “Nine should be sufficient.  You may want to forgo robes as they will have to be removed to apply the potion.”  Snape stood up and extended a hand to Harry.  He looked at it for a moment, then took it and was hauled up off the ground and into Snape’s arms again.  Snape pressed a kiss to the side of Harry’s mouth quickly, then let go of him.

            “I do not have any of the potion prepared at the moment, so the first application will be tomorrow.  Do not be late Mr. Potter, it is not as though I sit around waiting for students to need my services.”  Snape stalked over to the door and held it open.  Harry smiled and walked over to it.

            “I quite understand Professor,” he said as he left.  “I wouldn’t dream of inconveniencing you.”

* * *

            That night Harry lay in his bed and smiled to himself.  Getting this tattoo was the best thing that had ever happened to him.


End file.
